


Foreplay

by MiniNephthys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John orders Equius around.  February 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

This movie was stupid.

Equius had the sneaking suspicion that even by human standards it was stupid. There was barely any semblance of a plot, since the movie mainly seemed to have been designed to show off the stunts and special effects. Which were not all that impressive. _Equius_ could smash a car with his fist. He didn't need to watch someone else fake doing it.

Still, it was rude to speak during a movie even if you hated it. So he waited until the credits were rolling to comment, "That was terrible."

John deflated some. "Aww, I thought you'd like this one, since it had all those action scenes... Well, we haven't gotten to my favorite movie yet. Put in 'Con Air'."

With a sigh and a small amount of sweat, Equius got up from his seat and found the DVD. He popped it in, then returned to his seat. "Is it really necessary for me to-"

"Now be quiet and watch," John ordered him. "Shh."

This movie was not much better. There were too many characters in the same general role, and the plot could have been streamlined more. The worst part was when John started singing.

"How do I liiiive without you?" he warbled, slightly off-key. "I want to know, how do I breaaaathe without you, if you ever go?"

Equius tried not to wince, for that was also very rude even if your companion was a bad singer. "...Please stop."

John laughed. "No way, this is the best part! Sing along!"

He just.

He did not just.

Nobody, aside from Nepeta, had ever heard Equius sing. ...And there was that one time Gamzee had asked him to. All right, so Equius's singing wasn't as highly-guarded a treasure as he would have liked it to be. Still, most of the people here hadn't heard it, and he had intended to keep it that way.

But this was a direct order. Equius broke into more of a sweat. And the chorus was coming around again.

"...h-how do I live... without you..."

John stopped his singing to look over at Equius. "Hey, that's really good! Definitely better than me, I'm surprised."

Equius's cheeks colored. Praise for carrying out an order faithfully and well was unnecessary, but he appreciated it deeply. Perhaps too deeply.

After the credits finished rolling, John stretched out on the couch they were sitting on. "That was great! Did you enjoy it?"

"I thought it was just as poorly-made as the others," Equius admitted.

John sighed. "Some movies just aren't appreciated by everyone... Did you enjoy this at all?"

"Yes," came the automatic answer. "Oh, yes."

Obliviously, John smiled. "That's good!" He glanced over at Equius's other side. "Grab me a bottle of Faygo."

Equius could tell by now that his face was quite blue. Obediently he picked up the bottle and handed it to John, who poured it into a nearby paper cup before taking a sip.

John set down the cup and looked at Equius again. "Equius-"

"Enough of this." Equius climbed onto John, trapping him in place. "I really must demand that we mate now. Or, at the very least, you could stop giving me orders and teasing me so."

John tilted his head, surprised. "Getting ordered around turns you on? Huh, I'll have to remember that." At Equius's expectant look, after a moment he continued, "Sure, we can have sex. Just not on the couch, okay? I've thought about it before, it wouldn't be comfortable."

"Of course." Equius climbed off and easily picked John up, carrying him to the bed, where he deposited him as gently as he could.

"Oof. And, uh, let me take my own clothes off? You'll probably tear them, and I don't have a whole lot of clothes here..."

Sweat continued to break out on Equius's skin. He nodded, and began the task of pulling off his own clothing.

Silence reigned for a while until both of them had stripped down to the nude. John was blushing red, which Equius hastened to remind himself had nothing to do with his social status. He was fairly blue himself, the color spreading over his collarbone.

John laughed. "Well, we should probably start this off properly..." And he leaned in for a kiss.

Equius kissed him carefully, not wanting to break any teeth like what had happened before to him. Thankfully, his motor control seemed to be on his side today, and John seemed pleased with the kiss, even opening his mouth a little and allowing Equius to deepen it.

While they kissed, Equius ran his hands down John's lean form, slightly muscled from his days playing Sburb. He kept his touch light, teasing almost. "Do you have any lubrication?"

"It's right under the bed. Isn't that going a little fast?" John asked, shivering at his touch.

"You spent several hours working me into this state," Equius answered, picking up the tube of lubricant, "I think a little speed is not uncalled for."

"But I didn't know what I was do-ooooh..." Equius had wrapped a hand around his length and began stroking it. Motor control again was on his side, and the contact caused moans rather than cries of pain. While John was distracted, Equius lubed up a finger and slid it inside of him. He barely seemed to care.

The second finger went in just as smoothly, stretching him further. At the third finger, John began to whimper, and Equius deemed that that was enough. Applying copious amounts of lubricant to himself, he thrust into John.

John buried his face into his pillow to muffle the cry of pain that escaped him, but he couldn't fool Equius. The troll waited until John's distressed noises had stopped before carefully beginning to move again, slowly.

John lifted his head from the pillow and let loose a shaky moan. That pleased Equius to hear, so he thrust in again, still not too hard, and again received a moan in return.

"Are... are you all right?" John asked, breathing heavily.

Equius raised an eyebrow from behind his sunglasses. "Isn't that... a question better suited for you?"

"No, I mean you're super strong, so going slowly and gently... is probably really hard, right?" John asked earnestly.

Equius paused before answering, "It is... a little difficult... to control my strength."

"You can do it a little harder if you wan- actually, no. Do it a little harder," John commanded.

A shudder ran through Equius's body. He nodded his head, unable to form words at the moment, and began to up the pace. John let his head fall back as he gasped and moaned Equius's name.

He was still driving into John at that pace when John clenched around him and began to spurt come on his chest. The added tightness was enough to send Equius over the edge, and he quickly followed suit.

The pair laid next to each other on John's bed, catching their breath. John was the first to break the relative silence. "So um, I don't know if trolls do this, but I'd like it if you stayed over tonight."

"I assume that means I didn't hurt you too badly," Equius replied with a slight smile. "...Why not."


End file.
